filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ralph reichts
Ralph reichtsRalph reichts auf DVD, Blu-ray und als VoD: „Ralph reichts“ (englischer Originaltitel: Wreck-It Ralph) ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfilm, der am 2. November 2012 in Nordamerika sein Kinodebüt feierte und am 6. Dezember in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz startete. Der Disney-Film wurde im Format Disney Digital 3-D animiert. Die Regie führte Rich Moore, der bereits bei Die Simpsons und Futurama als Regisseur tätig war. Zentrales Thema des Films ist das Leben von Videospielcharakteren hinter den Kulissen. Handlung Der Protagonist „Randale-Ralph“ ist nach 30 Jahren unzufrieden mit seiner Rolle als Bösewicht in dem 8-Bit-Ära-Arcade-Spiel „Fix-It Felix Jr.“Characters | Wreck-It Ralph | Disney Movies: „Fix-It Felix Jr. - Felix is the popular star of Fix-It Felix Jr. ...“, da er auch nach Feierabend von den übrigen Charakteren ausgegrenzt wird. Nach einem Treffen der Selbsthilfegruppe „Anonyme Bösewichte“ innerhalb des Pacman-Labyrinths trifft er in dem Barkeeper-Spiel Tapper einen ausgebrannten Soldaten aus dem Ego-Shooter Hero’s Duty. Er schmuggelt sich in das fremde Science-Fiction-Spiel, um die eigentlich für den Spieler vorgesehene Heldenmedaille zu ergattern um damit Felix und die anderen Charaktere zu beeindrucken. Zunächst überwältigt von der düsteren Umgebung und der hektischen Spielemechanik, klettert er in einer Spielepause den zu erstürmenden Turm hinauf und nimmt die Heldenmedaille entgegen, die ihm von holographischen Militärs in Ehrenformation überreicht wird. Versehentlich beschädigt er ein Ei der zu bekämpfenden „Cy-Bugs“ und fliegt mit einer Rettungskapsel in das niedliche Kart-Rennspiel „Sugar Rush“. Dabei scheint er den Käfer zunächst loszuwerden, was sich aber später als Irrtum herausstellt, da die Käfer sich aufgrund ihrer einfachen Programmierung wie ein Computervirus verhalten und unbemerkt vermehren. Bei dem Versuch, seine verlorengegangene Medaille zurückzuholen, trifft er auf Vanellope von Schweetz, die seine Medaille kurzerhand entwendet und als Wetteinsatz zum Qualifying für den Auswahlbildschirm des nächsten Spieltags benutzt. Da Vanellope als Programmierfehler (Glitch) ebenfalls eine Außenseiterin ist und wie Ralph unter Ausgrenzung leidet, verbünden sie sich um in einem integrierten Mini-Spiel einen Rennwagen zu backen und für das anstehende Rennen zu trainieren. Mittlerweile macht sich Fix-It Felix Jr. auf die Suche nach seinem fehlenden Gegenspieler, weil dem defekten Spiel „Fix-It Felix Jr.“ sonst die Abschaltung droht. Der weibliche Sergeant Calhoun aus Hero’s Duty versucht unterdessen das entflohene Roboterinsekt vor der Eiablage aufzuspüren und zeigt sich unbeeindruckt von den missglückten Flirtversuchen des verliebten Felix. Vanellope tritt im Rennen gegen ihre Konkurrenten an, wobei sich schließlich King Candy als der eifersüchtige Turbo entpuppt, der, nachdem sein technisch unterlegenes Rennspiel an Popularität verlor, die Programmierung konkurrierender Motorsportspiele manipuliert hat. Vanellope kann ihn im Rennen bezwingen, wobei jedoch die Welt von der eingeschleppten Käferplage überrannt wird und evakuiert werden muss. So kommt es zum Showdown zwischen Ralph und dem inzwischen weiter mutierten Turbo. In einem letzten Kraftakt zerstört Ralph vorsätzlich eine Bergkuppe unter der sich eine Tropfsteinhöhle voller Mentos befindet. Der Sturz der Mentos-Stalaktiten in den heißen Cola-See führt zu einem hell leuchtenden Geysir, der auf die Insekten inklusive Turbo wie ein elektrischer Insektenvernichter wirkt. Ein Reset des Spiels enthüllt, dass Vanellope die eigentliche Hauptfigur des Rennspiels ist. Des Weiteren wird klar, dass das „Glitchen“ von ihr eine spezielle Fähigkeit ist. Ralph kehrt in sein ursprüngliches Spiel zurück. Er findet sich mit seiner Rolle ab, sorgt jedoch dafür, dass alle obdachlosen Spielfiguren ausgemusterter Retro-Spiele eine Behausung in der Spielewelt von Fix-It Felix Jr. erhalten und in ein Bonus-Level integriert werden. Der Film endet mit einer Hochzeit zwischen Felix und Sergeant Calhoun. Ralph und Vanellope, die nun das Spiel verlassen kann, sind Trauzeugen. Kritik Die deutschen Filmkritiker lobten die kreativen Ideen mit ihren zahlreichen Querverweisen zur Videospielhistorie, die neben der humorvollen Geschichte den Film zum Generationen übergreifenden Familienfilm machen.Deutscher Pressespiegel auf film-zeit.de Die Redakteure der Computerspielezeitschrift GameStar fürchteten, dass sich einige Wortspiele schwer aus dem englischen transportieren lassen.Pixeliger Videospiele-Geburtstag Die Deutsche Film- und Medienbewertung (FBW) zeichnete den Film mit dem Prädikat „besonders wertvoll“ aus. Aus der Jurybegründung: Auszeichnungen Gewonnen * Critics’ Choice Movie Awards 2013: Bester animierter Spielfilm * National Board of Review Award: Bester Animationsfilm * Satellite Awards 2012: Bester Animationsfilm * Annie Awards 2013: Bester Animationsfilm, vier weitere Auszeichnungen * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2013: Lieblings-Animationsfilm Nominierungen * Oscar: Bester animierter Spielfilm * Golden Globe Award 2013: Bester Animationsfilm Synchronisation Gastauftritte Zusätzlich zu den synchronisierten Rollen enthält Ralph reichts eine ganze Reihe von Videospielfiguren, die einen Gastauftritt im Film haben: Dazu gehören zum Beispiel Bowser aus den „Mario“-Spielen, Dr. Eggman aus „Sonic the Hedgehog“, Bison und Zangief aus Street Fighter, Neff aus „Altered Beast“ und viele mehr. Die Charaktere aus „Q*bert“ – Q*be, Coily, Slick, Sam und Ugg werden als Obdachlose gezeigt. Zusätzlich wird Mario während eines Gesprächs erwähnt. Pac-Man ist ein Gast auf Felix’ Feier. In der dem Spiel Tapper entsprechenden Bar begegnet er Frogger. In der Game Central Station (zu deutsch Videospiel-Zentralstation) ist Sonic auf einer Leinwand zu sehen und klärt den Zuschauer über Gefahren auf, wenn jemand sein eigenes Spiel verlässt. Außerdem ist Sonic auch auf der Feier von „Fix-It Felix Jr.“ zusehen, gleich nachdem Ralph in der Tür steht. Später als Ralph mit dem Raumschiff von Hero's Duty in die Game Central Station nach Sugar Rush verschwindet, taucht Sonic noch mal auf, diesmal „real“; er verliert wegen Ralphs Flugkünsten sogar seine Ringe. Außerdem sind zwei Balken zu sehen die Ball spielen, als Hinweis auf den Spieleklassiker Pong. Der Musiker Skrillex, der auch das Stück „Bug Hunt“ der Filmmusik produziert hat, ist kurz als DJ auf der Feier zum 30. Jahrestag des Spiels „Fix-It Felix Jr.“ zu sehen. Anspielungen Der Hauptcharakter Ralph erinnert lose an „Donkey Kong“ während das Spiel „Fix-It Felix Jr.“ an Rampage angelehnt ist. Die Selbsthilfegruppe für Videospielebösewichte zu Beginn des Spiels ist stereotyp für ein Treffen der Anonymen Alkoholiker. Ralph findet in der Fundsachenkiste aus der Bar einen Super-Pilz aus Super Mario und das Warnsymbol (Ausrufezeichen) aus der Metal-Gear-Solid-Reihe. Sergeant Calhoun ist mit ihrer Vergangenheit sehr mit Samus Aran aus den Metroid-Spielen zu vergleichen. Optisch erinnert sie an Nova aus dem StarCraft-Universum, außerdem ist ihr Nachname eine Anspielung auf Barney Calhoun aus der Half-Life Serie. Der Spieltitel „Hero’s Duty“ ist eine Anspielung auf die Spieleserie „Call of Duty“ und erinnert optisch an Cryteks „Crysis“. Parodiert wird das Bekämpfen von Gegnerhorden, die schlechte Wegfindung der KI-Soldaten sowie das Streben nach militärischen Ehrungen. Der Begriff „Cy-Bugs“ ist in mehrerer Hinsicht eine Anspielung. In der Softwareentwicklung werden Programmfehler häufig „Bugs“ genannt. Zudem ist „Bugs“ in Military-Science-Fiction-Spielen und -Filmen ein abschätziger umgangssprachlicher Ausdruck für insektoide Gegner mit Schwarmverhalten. Ihre Kombination aus organischen Elementen mit Roboter-Technologie haben sie mit Cyborgs gemeinsam. An einer Wand der Game Central Station sind die Worte „Aerith lives“ (Aerith lebt) zu lesen, eine Anspielung auf Aerith Gainsborough aus Final Fantasy VII. Das Rennspiel „Sugar Rush“ ist eine Hommage an das Aufkommen von Fun-Racern Mitte der 1990er und zeigt Spielelemente von Mario Kart. Handlung und Charaktere im Königreich sind von Alice im Wunderland und von Der Zauberer von Oz inspiriert. Als Palastwache dient ein Trupp Oreokekse. Der Name des defekten Spieleravatars („Glitch“) ist ebenfalls Computerspieler-Jargon. Ebenfalls hört man, als Ralph vor den Wachen King Candys flüchtet, das für Darth Vader typische schwere Atmen. Mit Hilfe des Konami-Codes an einem NES-Controller kann sich King Candy Zugriff zur Programmlogik verschaffen und das Spiel zu seinen Gunsten manipulieren. Die Kombination von Mentos und Cola zu Fontänen gelang durch YouTube-Videos zu Popularität. Weblinks * * Offizielle Website * Gutachten der Deutschen Film- und Medienbewertung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Filmtitel 2012 Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Film Kategorie:Filmkomödie Kategorie:3D-Film